Ash and his 'Ego'
by StarryxEyed
Summary: One-Sided PEARLSHIPPING. Song Fic. One Shot. Dawn tries to make Ash realise he's about to lose everything just as he's won.. everything?


**A/N: Woo hoo first One-Shot and Song Fic rolled into one :) I felt the need to post something QUICK, I'm having a touch of writer's block on my main Fic (Sinnoh High School) ARRGGH! D:**

**Anyhoo this made me feel a little better :D**

**It's kinda One-Sided Pearlshipping..ish?**

**Song: Ego**

**Artist/s: The Saturdays (Of course I don't own any of them.. OR Pokemon while were on that subject T_T**

**Enjoy! :D**

**

* * *

**

_**We used to go together, looking after each other.**_

_**I thought that you were better, look at you!**_

"I've been there for you Ash! All these years of putting off MY contests for your battles, why are you being like this!?" Dawn screamed down the videophone, attracting the whole Pokémon centre, while Piplup looked on behind her.

While she was in Celestic Town preparing for an upcoming contest, Ash was currently in Sinnoh; soaking up the glory from his victory against the elite four. Since then, their relationship has been on the rocks..

"LIKE WHAT!? I don't think you understand what this means for me, and there's you thinking about yourself!" He bellowed back.

Dawn gasped as she sat back down to restrain herself.

"Me? Oh I'm being self-centred!? You don't even care about your own Pokémon can't you see how much Pikachu is missing one of best friends?" She turned away from the camera to show an upset Piplup.

"This hasn't been much easier for Buneary either as you could probably imagine."

_**You used to be so laid back, you always kept it so cool.**_

_**I loved you 'cause of all that, that's the truth.**_

"Look at us, look what were doing to them" She continued calmly. "Why can't we just go back to the way it used to be? When everything didn't get so complicated?"

Ash looked over his shoulder to confide in his buddy.

"Pika-pika" He sighed.

_**I don't think you know where your head is.**_

_**I was always there to help you break the fall.**_

"But.. Dawn, we ca-"

"Don't say it" She interrupted. "Please."

"I still love you, you know that" He meant it too, but Dawn begged to differ.

She held her arms open to let Piplup jump on her lap for a comfort hug.

"To be honest no, I don't know anymore" She sighed. "You're pushing everyone you love away; even Brock thinks you've become a totally different person now."

"Is he there?" Ash asked anxiously.

"Yeah.. He doesn't wanna see you."

_**And now you wanna pretend that you a superstar.**_

_**And now you want us to end what's takin' you this far.**_

Ash couldn't realise what he was doing wrong, he thought that being his friend and lover they would support him. Obviously someone was in the wrong.

"Dawn we can't just pretend nothing's changed. I'm known from like, all over the world now, things are never gonna be the same. You're gonna have to get used to that"

"Get. Used. To that?" Dawn forced through her teeth.

_**Don't tell me that you're done as far as we go.**_

_**You need to have a sit down with your ego!**_

"And if you can't, then I'm sorry but this is never going to work for us"

Dawn was getting ready to smash the screen her soon to be ex was appearing in.

"You're sorry?" She scowled, as Piplup trembled below her fists.

Ash stormed off his seat and shook the screen violently.

"Look could you just stop repeating what I'm saying were getting nowhere!"

"NO! And I'm the one that's sorry, I'm sorry I ever wasted all these years being stuck with you!"

_**When everyone's gone and you're all by yourself.**_

_**You know that you're gonna come to me for help.**_

"Pip..LUUUUUP!"

Dawn mirrored his actions and sent Piplup rapidly rocking back and forth on the desk.

"Your fifteen minutes of fame won't last forever you know! People are gonna get SICK of you're diva drama's and personality disorder!"

"Oh yeah? Well that doesn't matter as long as I'm free from your constant nagging 24-7!"

Pikachu sweat dropped and hopped off his shoulder. He knew Ash overstepped the mark right there.

Dawn sat back down slowly and glared at the screen.

"You'll only just come back to me and Brock; you won't even have any REAL friends left."

_**Don't tell me that you're done as far as we go.**_

_**You need to have a sit down with your ego!**_

_**You act you you're on fire, living your delusion.**_

_**You just need you to take you higher, off you go.**_

Dawn grimaced at her lover and sighed. "So what are really getting from all of this?"

Ash exhaled through his nose to calm down, his manager pointed at the clock to hurry up the fall out.

"AND YOU CAN TELL THAT JERK TO CAN IT!" Dawn carried on.

"Do you mind? And what are you babbling on about now?"

She stared at him sympathetically.

"You're never going to get a moment to yourself ever again. Your life is never gonna be private again." She sighed.

"I know what I'm doing" Ash puffed back.

"I don't think you do" She said in a musical voice. "You got your head in the clouds, I just hope it doesn't take you too long to realise what you've lost.

He didn't have an answer for that, was Dawn finally getting through to him?

_**You can make the call when you're ready.**_

_**I will not be there to help you break the fall.**_

"When you do realise, it's gonna be too late." Tears started to fall from her eyes.

She couldn't believe what should have been the best thing to happen to Ash, turned out to be the worst.. For the both of them.

He still sat there, speechless. Pikachu appeared on the screen again looking for answers from him.

"Pika?"

"You can call me Ash, but I'm never going to pick up the phone.. I love you."

Every word that Dawn said circled his mind.

_**And now you wanna pretend that you're a superstar.**_

_**And now you want us to end what's takin' you this far.**_

_**Don't tell me that you're done as far as we go.**_

_**You need to have a sit down with your ego!**_

_**When everyone's gone and you're all by yourself.**_

_**You know that you're gonna come to me for help.**_

_**Don't tell me that it's time for going solo.**_

_**You need to knock some sense into your ego!**_

Before he could respond to her, she hung up.

He sat alone in his hotel room that night, Pikachu needed time to forgive him, and so did everyone else he loves for that matter. It finally hit reality what had gotten into him, Dawn was right, it was too late for the young trainer.

_**And when it's time for you to come back down to.**_

_**Where you started, but we parted.**_

_**I think you'll find that it is very hard to face.**_

_**Reality's a simple thing.**_

_**And now you wanna pretend that you're a superstar.**_

_**And now you want us to end what's takin' you this far.**_

_**Don't tell me that you're done as far as we go.**_

_**You need to have a sit down with your ego!**_

_**When everyone's gone and you're all by yourself.**_

_**You know that you're gonna come to me for help.**_

_**Don't tell me that it's time for going solo.**_

_**You need to knock some sense into your ego!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: Yahh it's kinda sucky, but after having this song on repeat almost all night it was screaming at me to do it. ^_^**

**Hope I get your approval of this :)**

**(BTW I'm not giving up on my main fic... NEVAARRRRR!)**


End file.
